It Starts With One, Only To End With One
by River and Kermit
Summary: Celestia's tyranny starts to show in the eyes and hearts of her citizens. Luna, her sister, just stands and watches as her subjects are treated like noponies. What can she do to stop her sisters cruelty?
1. Tyrant Celestia

It'd been days, no, weeks since Celestias tyrantry had started to unveal itself more and more to the citizens of Equestria. Unpaid workers being forced to slave away in the Equestrian Gem Mines, the Royal Staff severely punished if even the tiniest mistake was made, and then Twilight.

Twilight was to work extra hard on her studies, or else its back to Magic Kindergarden. Despite the circumstances, they all remained loyal to their sun Goddess, for if she didn't raise the sun, the crops couldn't grow and the ponies would starve. They had no other choice than to be undyingly loyal to the Solar Empress they called Celestia.

Luna, Celestia's smaller sister could do nothing but watch as her sister treated her citizens as nothing more than pigs. She tried to reason with her sister, she did, but nothing could stop her cruelty.

"It's time I stop giving and start taking, little sister. They don't appreciate anything I do, so now it's time for them to realize just how much they need me." said her sister, enraged at the fact Luna wanted to treat the ponies of her country like they mattered. Like they were somepony. Like they had feelings.

"Tyrant Celestia" they called her. Riots had perked up all over Equestria. In Stalliongrad, in Las Applelas, in Manehattan, everywhere in Equestria. They had hoped this would teach Celestia that they were tired of her emotionless actions towards her subjects. This did not work, for Celestias punishments and treatment became worse and worse each day. Nopony was brave enough to officially start a rebellion against the Solar Empire. But maybe, maybe a pony of a status as high as Celestias could influence the ponies. And maybe, just maybe, the Era of the Sun might come to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>This be a collab between River (the tomato song) and Kermit (PolarRed). LET THE RETARDEDNESS BEGIN!<strong>

**(Chapt made by the awesome River)**

**Kermit here! There are sometimes song lyrics in my chapters. Find them, and I'll love you forever. Nah, jk. I'll just give you e-cookies.**

**We're holding a poll on our profile to see who is more awesome, WHICH IS OBVIOUSLY ME.**


	2. The Letter

"Sister, please listen to me!" Luna pleaded with her sister. A good amount of time had passed, and with the help of multiple tutors, she learned how to speak like ponies did nowadays. It was a shame that Celestia had changed along with her way of speaking.

Her sister was enraged by the letter she'd recieved from her pupil, Twilight Sparkle. It had read,

_"Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Hello my dearest mentor._

_My friends and I have finished wrapping up the rest of winter and I'm sure you would be very pleased with our results. We finished 3 days earlier than the rest of the towns and cities in the surrouding areas!_

_Anyway, onto the real subject. Princess Celestia, I'm very concerned with the way you've been running our fair country._

_Please, my Princess don't take this the wrong way, but...You've been treated your subjects quite harshly. I heard that there was a massacre at the Equestrian Gem Mines!_

_According to Ponyville NewsCast, over 40 pony lives were lost and very few were spared. Is this true, my dear Princess? I hope not. Anyway, I'm certainly not telling you how to run your kingdom, but maybe you should treat your citizens a little better..._

_From your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."_

Celestia was pacing around her and Luna's bedroom. Luna couldn't see what was wrong with the letter, in all honesty. She'd only asked Celestia to be nicer. What was wrong with that? "That stupid, stupid, STUPID UNICORN! I should've sent her to Magic Kindergarden when she was late for her letter. I should banish her to the Moon like I did with you, you ungrateful little piece of filth." Celestias growled at Luna.

"Sister..." Luna's eyes filled with symphathy for the purple unicorn known as Twilight Sparkle. Celestia swung her head to and fro. "How dare she... How **dare** she question **me**, the Monarch of All Equestria?" Luna was going to correct her, telling her she was co-ruler. As wise as Luna was, she did not dare go against her sister in her current fit of rage. Celestias eyes were almost turning red from all the anger she had boiled up inside of her. "Sister please! Don't be so rash! It was only a suggestion, you should listen to her!" The Lunar Goddess had accidently blurted out. Celestia whipped her head around to face her younger sister, her beautiful magenta eyes now a full blown blood red. "**What** did you say to me you **filthy **peasant? I'll banish you to the moon so long, no pony would be alive long enough to remember your EXISTENCE!" The Solar Empress shouted at her younger, imitated younger sister. Luna cowered down at the sight of such anger in her usually peaceful big sister. Luna galloped out of the room, forgotting momentarily that she had wings. Celestia looked on after her. She raised a hoof to go chase after her younger sister, but decided one of such status was not worth the effort she had to give.

* * *

><p><strong>Made by the awesomesauce River with help of the slightly less awesome Kermit.<strong>


	3. Celestia raeges

"Guards! Get Twilight Sparkle here, stat! Use force if you have to! Any longer than thirty minutes, and I'll have your heads!" Celestia roared. HOW DARE SHE? Her student, defying her? Nobody shall go against her, no matter what. As the supreme ruler of Equestria, it was her kingdom to rule, nobody else's. What? Luna? No more than a pesky peasant residing in her palace.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

The wall clock nearby Princess Celestia's irritated her more and more by the second. Glancing at the golden encrusted clock, it had read 9:28AM. There would be two more minutes before the guards would show up. They should be here in the next two minutes.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

It was 9:31AM when the guards burst through the grand doors. Trailing them was a certain purple unicorn shaking nervously. This was the first time she had seen her once lovely princess in months. However, this wasn't her mentor she loved and knew.

Her mentor was a peaceful goddess, with mane like silk flowing through the breeze, a goddess with eyes the fairest shade of magenta. What she saw here was a monster. Her light colored flowing mane was replaced by a scruffy red, black, and white tuft of hair. Her eyes were glowing with anger, not the usual sympathy.

"Gunner, get these guards, and execute them. Now!" Celestia commanded.

A royal pegasus guard shuffled by, nudging her former comrades. She had dark colored braided hair; it was hard to tell if it was black, or a very dark shade of blue. "Yes, my princess." It was barely visible, but Twilight sworn she saw a bead of saltwater run down the side of Gunner's cheek.

"Now to get to things. TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" She yelled in the royal Canterlot voice.

"YOU HAVE QUESTIONED MY ATHORITY! HOW DARE YOU!"

"B-b-but Princess! I was only trying to suggest that you could treat everypony a bit better! I even wrote to you not to get the wrong idea!" Twilight cringed. The intensity of her princess's voice sent down shivers down her spine, and trembles throughout her small body.

* * *

><p>Luna was sobbing into her pillow. What had happened to 'Tia? Everypony did appreciate her. It was shown through festivals for her honor, and countless ponies has sworn to her loyalty.<p>

She flopped onto her back when she heard a couple rounds of _bang!bang!bang!_ Another pony had been executed. It was awful how cruel the tyrant became. The only reason there was gunfire was because Luna persuaded that if Celestia had to execute ponies, it should be done in a painless manner. But the worst part was that Celestia placed her room right above the execution room so she would be reminded what would happen to her if she defied her sister anytime soon.

But there was other noises coming from under. "Princess! Stop!" a muffled voice yelled. It belonged to Twilight.

This had gone too far. Her own student? Being tortured? It had to be stopped. It wouldn't matter if anything bad happened. As long Celestia learned a lesson from all this, it would all be worth it.

If she learned a lesson.

Luna swooped down the staircase to find Celestia, enraged and barraged her protege with any items around, even Gunner's P00 Ponybellum**.

Fortunately, Twilight was a gifted pony, and shielded herself with a small force-field. "Princess! Lets be rational! I'm sorry I told you how to run your kingdom! Just please stop!"

"ITS DECIDED! IF YOU LIVE, YOU GET TO LIVE INSIDE THE MOON!"

"No!" Luna cried out. She fluttered over the Twilight and gave her protection by covering her with her large wing.

"What is the meaning of this? You used to be so kind, opened to suggestions! Don't you tell me that you needed to take more! The ponies of Equestria have showered you with their loyalty! They throw countless of celebrations in your honor! And they loved you! LOV**ED**!" Luna hollered loud enough to intimidate any mortal pony (yet not in the Canterlot voice).

"I SHALL SEND YOU WITH TWILIGHT! I'M SICK WITH YOUR WHINING! Oh sister! Stop hurting ponies! They have feelingsss!" Celestia mocked.

The moon princess stood up to meet her sister's gaze. They were almost the same size now. Luna had grown rapidly over time after she returned from the moon. After all, her mane changed after she started receiving her magic back, and so did her size. She grew to match her real age of over a thousand.

"You can't do a thing to me! You don't have control over the Elements of Harmony anymore! You can't send us to the moon!" Luna retorted.

"I WILL GET THEM BACK! NOPONY WILL REMEMBER THE PATHETIC TWILIGHT OR THE WHINY LUNA!"

"You can't" Twilight softly murmured.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? ARE YOU DOUBTING ME?"

Luna nodded. "As Twilight said, you can't! The Elements of Harmony are called that for a reason. A blood-thirsty, blinded, vile, and loathsome pony such as you couldn't wield them!"

Celestia opened her mouth to scream at the two again, but was stopped by Luna again.

"Call me a traitor, but remember, the ponies' calls are getting stronger. Soon they will rise up and overwhelm you. Stop this madness right now, and we all may live in peace once more!"

Celestia blinked in surprise. "Is that a threat?"

"No, my sister. It is simply a warning for you. If you go with this any longer, your position of power will crumble before your hooves. Remember that."

And with that, Luna flipped the injured Twilight onto her back, and took off for Ponyville.

* * *

><p><em>We will destroy you! End the reign of the Sun! We will destroy you! End the reign of the Sun! We will destroy you! End the reign of the Sun! We will destroy you! End the reign of the Sun! <em>

The words from the now dead ponies at the Equestrian Gem Mines rang through the deranged goddess's ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter made by the AWESOMER Kermit. <strong>

******P00 Ponybellum = P00 Parabellum****

**YESPONIESCANUSEGUNSNOW How else can Octavia play the cello? EXACTLY.**

****You: Not another Pony OC ._.****

****Me: Screw the rules, I can make all the OC's I want :U -hugs Gunner-****


	4. No Emotion

Dusty, one of Celestia's Royal maids, dusted the portraits in the hallway leading to Celestia's study. _No Celestia...So far, so good..._ Dusty thought in relief. She hadn't seen Celestia all day today, but she's sure those guards that were executed just hours before did. Usually, Dusty would cry when somepony was executed, but so many had been killed she didn't care anymore.

Not one bit.

Dusty continued dusting until she could hear the heavy hoof-stomps on the floor. She could hear Celestia yelling and lashing out at a guard.

"P-princess, I'm sorry! Please, I don't want to die! I didn't mean it, really!" the guard tried desperately to plead with the princess. Celestia, on the other hand, was talking over his cries with her own shrills. According to what Dusty heard, the guard had accidentally bumped up against the princess while she was walking past him. He didn't say 'sorry' either, which angered the princess even more. "Gunner! Get rid of this _pest._" the guards eyes were filled with fear and confusion. Gunner came running from one of the near doors at the front of the hallway. Gunner nudged the guard without much emotion. There were so many deaths, they barely affected her anymore. The guard then followed her to his grave. Dusty turned her head and continued dusting.

_Another day, another death._

* * *

><p><strong>Made by the awesome River. Yes, it's ultra short I know ;~;<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS KERMIT. Excuse me while I go knock some sense into River for not writing longer chapters D<strong>

**Oh and I changed some stuff without her permission, because I'm a prick C:**


	5. Back at Ponyville

Luna descended from the heavens to the fertile soil of Ponyville. She then slid the injured unicorn off her back. Twilight's magical forcefield couldn't protect her from all the items thrown at her.

"Here, allow me to heal you." Luna offered. Twilight just nodded, remaining silent. She was quiet for the whole trip considering the sudden change in her mentor. The alicorn placed her horn onto the pony's forehead and closed her eyes.

Within seconds, each wound, each bruise sealed up, and Twilight was shimmering with health.

Twilight started to walk towards her home, head drooping down. She mouthed something, which Luna read to be, "No hope." She seemed even more depressed than the time Discord corrupted all her friends.

Luna simply shook her head. This couldn't be happening. The princess flew to the pony's side. "I'm sure it is just a passing phase. Perhaps. Perhaps 'Tia had something horrible done to her? Maybe she's just really upset."

Twilight shook her head again and spoke. "You saw her mane. You saw her eyes. No kind of sorrow could produce such a being."

The rest of the day was spent by taking a walk across Ponyville together. However, there was not much to see. As one of the smaller towns of Equestria, Ponyville was spared from most of the violence.

Once Luna raised the moon, the two sat in the library together. They chatted away about what was new, aside from the obvious tyranty of Celestia. However, they were interrupted when Rarity glided in. She was followed with the loud hooves of Applejack and the bouncing that belonged to Pinkie Pie. Quickly, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew in from the balcony.

"Darling, are you alright? We heard you were called to Canterlot!" Rarity asked. "Who knows what Celestia might have done to you?"

**Silence.**

Applejack went to pat Twilight's back. "You alright, sugarcube? You seem a bit more quiet than usual."

Suddenly, the five ponies finally noticed Luna.

"Whaddar you doin' here?" Rainbow Dash asked. Rarity shushed her though. It was rude to talk to royalty like that.

Luna told the story, every detail of it. The rage in Celestia's eyes, the fear shown in the guards, and each and every item thrown at Twilight.

The ponies' jaws dropped out of awe. Even the usually joyful pink pony was close to tears. She didn't like the new Celestia, not one bit. Fluttershy was already sobbing behind a book shelf, frightened by Celestia's brutality.

The lunar princess looked around the room, examining each pony's faces. But suddenly, a voice spoke up.

To everyone's surprise, it was Twilight.

"It needs to stop."

Pinkie tilted her head in confusion. "But we can't do anything! Remember the last time we used the Elements of Harmony? Before Discord got all frozen up, he scattered them around the world!"

"No. That's not what I mean. We need to gather forces. We need to revolt. We need a leader too. One that can match Celestia's power." Twilight continued, slowly closing her eyes. Fluttershy, hearing this, crawled out from behind the bookshelf.

"Celestia's rule shall be wiped from the world."

As soon everypony heard 'leader', they turned to Twilight. She was always considered the leader. But after hearing 'match Celestia's power,' they turned to Luna.

**Shock.**

Luna felt their gazes bore into her mind. "What? Me? Impossible!

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Will any other alicorn _pleeaaseee _stand? Oh wait, there are no other ones. Exactly."

Applejack let out a growl (?). "Celestia just ain't the same. She lowered the sun hours so she could be more lazy. I don't think the sun ever shined from 7am to 3pm! It's crazy, I tell ya'. I swear, those crops just ain't getting enough sunlight to grow."

Pinkie let out a long breath. "No crops, no flour, no cupcakes! No cakes!"

Before any other ponies could complain any more, Dash stood up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Applejack called.

Dash swung her head back. "Home. I'm not turning against the princess. I will always be loyal to her."

Rarity walked over to Dash's left side. "Me neither. I will not participate in such….warfare. I swear, this will be just a passing phase, and I will be able to design that dress for her! It'll be over soon, just be patient!"

Fluttershy also stood with Dash. "My animals…..They need the sun so they can eat… I can persuade Celestia to raise the sun longer! I-I-I'll make a petition! She'll have to listen then! R-r-right? Besides, if that doesn't work…..she could hurt my animal friends if I don't follow her! I can't let that happen."

Applejack stomped her hoof on the oak floorboards. "Dash! Aren't ya loyal to your friends? Rarity! There are no signs of change! Fluttershy, just work with us! Once we overthrow her, ya have nothing to be scared of! Don't you ever wonder how we'll survive?"

But alas, the three ponies didn't listen. Soon, they departed. Fluttershy and Rainbow towards Cloudsdale, and Rarity to her boutique ("Someone has to watch over it!").

**Bewilderment.**

The four ponies sat there, gaping. Who knew that their own friends would abandon them on their quest? Abandon them, and join Celestia's numbers instead? And what else, for their own selfish reasons?

"Alright, we will have to recruit some ponies to start up a stir…."

* * *

><p>Celestia didn't have a scruffy mane anymore. Nope. Instead, after a period of two weeks, her mane evolved to a curtain of flames. Each time it flickered, the royal staff backed away. Once, they saw a chef become brutally killed by those flames, for plotting with his accomplices to sneak poison into her food. As a result, Honeycomb, a sweet and gentle soul had to taste her food for any signs of poison. Nopony could bring to harm her, as Celestia intended. It was basically saying, "Hey, if you want to kill me, this cute little filly gets it. She didn't do anything wrong. Are you sure you would want to cause the end of her?"<p>

Celestia had a feeling inside her chest after Luna left. Was it resentment? Hatred? Anger? It was neither of those. What she felt was regret. But she still refuses she has any regret left inside her heart. Refusing that she once was sympathetic.

One day, Gunner crawled out of her quarters to sneak some food. Celestia cut down on food supplies to cut down on costs. Even if someone wanted to quit their job, Celestia wouldn't allow anypony to leave. As a result, most of the staff was close to starving.

Silently as a mouse, Gunner scurried across the hallway, towards the storage area without tripping over her long braided mane once. After creeping around the palace for a while, Gunner made it to the storage, and food was within storage building was a shabby building. It had slabs of concrete for walls, which were a stone gray color. The roof was a dark brown, which its tiles were already starting to slip off. The inside was no different, aside from a few hundreds of crates of food, supplies, ect. She swiftly kicked open a crate containing many packets of dried fruit. Not taking the risk of carrying the food with her, and leaving crumbs lying around, Gunner stuffed two apples worth of sliced apples in her cheeks. She looked over her shoulder in alarm.

There stood Skylight, a silver unicorn with a tangled white mane. Gunner felt a wave of relief wash over. Skylight didn't look very happy to see her.

"Here to steal some food, huh? Did ya know this is my station so I don't let anypony steal food? I bet you didn't. I was ordered to kill anypony that does so."

Gunner shot him a hateful look. They used to get along pretty well, and occasionally even had conversations. But here he was, ready to kill her. Swallowing the last of the food, she finally spoke. "I am the Air Force Chief of Staff. You couldn't last a second against me. Besides, kill me, and Celestia will lose a quite valuable member of her army. You wouldn't want that to happen, now would you?"

The unicorn's expression didn't change. The same cocky look was still imprinted on his face. "Celestia told to kill anypony, as said before. She doesn't like traitors. She did give me a raise to do this job after all." Skylight paused for a moment. "Wouldn't last a second? I'd like to test that theory." He grinned, laughing wickedly.

The two ponies briskly engaged in combat.

Skylight threw a hoof at Gunner caught unaware. It left a nasty yellowish-purple mark on her cheek. At first, Skylight had the advantage. He flipped Gunner over and pinned her to the ground, keeping her still with magic. He struck again and again, and almost broke the pegasus' nose with a sickening crack. The later howled in pain.

But soon, once Gunner regained her senses, she squirmed in place, and started to move her muscles to the best of her ability. She had broken the magic barrier. She struck like a tiger, swiftly, and full of power. Gunner tried to ignore the blood dripping from her nostril, which didn't work. The blood kept running to her lips, and the pain stung harshly.

The pegasus lashed out her hind legs which connected with Skylight's stomach. He was sent flying back, hitting the fluorescent lamp that hung above.

The lamp came crashing down, giving another blow to Skylight's back. Shards of glass flew in all directions. He realized that restraining Gunner took too much energy, and that she would break through the barrier anyway. Cross 'restrain and beat up' off the strategy list.

Skylight was limping now, the lamp's glass shards had embedded into his left hind leg.

Panting now, Gunner started to question him. "You had enough?"

Skylight snorted. "Please. I can take care of an intruder like you."

"Oh really?"

Down came another blow. This time by Skylight, whose elbow slammed against the red-headed pony's forehead.****

It was hard to fight like this, with her dark fringe covering her left eye. But this didn't stop Gunner from whipping out her wings. She circled her opponent with much speed. Then, a small whirlwind appeared, similar to the 'Rain Blowdry', except that instead of harboring a rainbow color, it had a violet-red pigment.

Skylight was soon panicking. What was he to do now? Use magic to stop her? That would cause him to collapse. The speed Gunner was traveling at would be hard to stop, and it would drain at least a fourth of his energy. Blindly charge out of it? There would be a high risk of him getting a hoof to the face. He waited for the blow, but it never came.

Gunner soon flew out of the building, and took to the skies. She remembered a saying, "Live to fight another day." She could probably kill Skylight, sure. But, hey. It was better to escape with fewer injuries. Might as well see Princess Luna. Gunner soon flew in the direction of Ponyville.

* * *

><p><strong>Chappie written by the ever so awesome Kermit. (Also known as the author that writes more, but with crappy quality.)<strong>

**** I know this wasn't her mane color in my first chapter, but I like this color better now ovo


	6. Destroy the Tyrant

Princess Luna, Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie sat in an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like hours.

Suddenly, Twilight took to her feet and skimmed the nearest bookshelf. She scattered books everywhere, some occasionally hitting her friends. Twilight herself didn't now what she was looking for, she was hoping something useful would just manifest itself.

Suddenly, to Twilight's dismay, Pinkie Pie started talking, "Hey Twilight," Pinkie yelled in her usual voice, "Look what _I_ found!" Pinkie held up an orange book that said "Cake Recipes". Twilight almost face-hoofed.

"Pinkie Pie, that's a book for cake recipes."

"I know!"

"We can't stop Celestia with cake."

"But we can THROW cake at her! Or, or, or, we can use cake to _persuade_ her to be a goodie goodie again and not a meanie, meanie, meanie, mean pants!" Applejack looked at Luna, who tiled her head slowly to the left. Applejack leaned over to her ear and whispered, "She always was an apple short of insanity." Luna nodded, knowing that the earth pony's words were true.

Twilight ignored Pinkie's continous rambling and kept searching for a book. _Oh my Celestia, I can't find a book! If I don't figure out how to stop her reign of terror soon, she'll-_

The voice of a familiar dragon interrupted her thoughts.

"H-hey, T-twilight, I know it seems kinda weird...B-but hear me out, okay? You know that red dragon? The one Fluttershy stood up to? A-and Discord? Maybe we can assembly an army with them or something. With big dragons and powerful unicorns and Discord! And Steven Magnet!"

Twilight walked over to the dragon, her face holding a scowl. She picked up the dragon with her front hooves before she made a wide grin and yelled for all to hear, "**BRILLIANT!** That's a great idea Spike! An army! How did I not think of this sooner! And Luna can lead it! The most powerful creatures of Equestria, fighting on our side...Problem is, how do we find them? How do get them on _our_ side?"

Luna spoke up, "We must appeal to _their _interests. For example, dragons like jewels and shiny objects, yes? We can offer the dragon gold for it's hoard, and almost in an instant we have dragon support. Discord loves chaos? Well, war is absolute chaos. Make him lieutuant of the army and send him on the war-front. We would have Discord's support."

Applejack's green eyes showed a glint of genuine hope. "With their help, Ah think we'd be able to beat Celestia! Ah could supply everypony with food! Me and Big Mac could make barns for shelter! It's perfect if ya ask me!"

Everyone agreed with the previous statement, but then Pinkie Pie said the most shocking thing ever to be uttered from her lips.

"What about the rest of the army? We need other ponies too. And we need weapons! We can't go to war without weapons, _duh_!"

Everyone turned to stare at the pink pony. "What? I can be logical sometimes!"

* * *

><p>Ivanovich trotted around the snowy iceland of Stalliongrad. It was a beautiful city, snow or no snow. Lately, the revolts have decreased it's beauty. Banners plastered on the buildings that had pictures of Celestia and underneath was 'DESTROY THE TYRANT! OVERTHROW THE GODDESS!'.The streets were filled with pot-holes and trash. He, for one, still supported their corrupted ruler. He was known around the whole city for this. He just thought she was going through tough times. <em>It's hard being immortal, running a whole country for a thousand years...<em> he thought. He tightened his scarf around his neck.

Breathing in the cold air made shivers roll down his spine.

As he was walking down the snow covered streets of his cold city, one of the local mail-colts couldn't help, out of curiosity, to ask him why he supported Celestia.

Instead of his normal answer, he gave an odd, but honest, one.

"Her sun is absolutely heart-warming and beautiful. You must agree, da?"

The colt trotted away, unable to give Ivanovich a proper answer. Ivanovich shrugged and continued walking down the street.

_Darn it!_ Ivanovich thought.

_Should've asked him for a paper._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! It's your favorite, much more awesome author River~! Sorry I been gone so long, but I'm back and you can all stop crying now! :D P.S. Don't listen to Kermit, she's jealous of my awesome-sauce skillz. XD TROLOLOLOL. HOW'S THIS FOR LONGER? MUAHAHAHA.<strong>

**Kermit: Good job. YOU WROTE LONGER LIKE I TOLD YOU. -clap clap- AND YOUADDEDRUSSIALOLWUT. DON'T YOU DARE ADD MORE HETALIAN PONIES. IT MIGHT CORRUPT THE FIC.**

**ONE MORE THING, There's a poll for who's awesomer on our profile. LETS SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL.**

**River: BRING IT ON. I'LL ADD AS MANY ANIME SHOW RELATED PONIES AS I WANT AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME. MUAHAHAHAHAH**


	7. How She Cracked

The day I cracked, you ask?

It was the day when Tenebrae closed in on my country...

**And declared war.**

It was a nice day, really. The pegasus ponies schdueled a rain early the morning, which made it all the more beautiful. Twilight Sparkle's blue pegasus friend, Rainbow Dash I believe, made the most beautiful rainbows over the village of Ponyville. My most trusted guards, Gunner and Silver Tip stood guard at the door, just as alert as anypony could be.

Then, Luna burst through my door, knocking Gunner and Silver Tip onto the floor, dazed and confused.

"Hello, dear sister. What brings you here? I thought you were on a lovely stroll through Canterlot Gardens." I said calmly. On the other hand, my sister looked like she'd seen a dragon.

"Tia, you know our neighboring country, Tenebrae?"

"Why of course. The ponies who look like your royal guards."

"T-they're closing in on us! I-i don't know what to do!"

"Closing in on us? Whatever do you mean, dear sister?" I said, frowning. I was getting concerned. I'd never seen Luna panicing like this before. I was worried for my sister.

Luna flew up closer to my face, almost startling me. "They're gonna overthrow you! They wanna declare war!"

My world came crumbling around me.

"What? Impossible! We have a treaty with the rulers there! Esther and Antarik agreed they'd leave Equestria alone as long as we paid them for raising the stars and changing the color of the sky!" I growled. Luna patted her hoof on my back, seeing how frustrated and upset I was. My usual multi-colored, flowing hair was begining to catch on fire. Still flowing, just on fire.

"I **_demand_** Esther and Antarik be brought to the royal palace immediately!"

Some time later after that statement, I sent out a royal guard to the dark country. Only minutes passed when they trotted through the large door with Esther and her co-ruler, Antarik. Esther strode in, her dark blue coat shining in the light beaming through my windows. She flicked her flowing light blue mane and as if on cue, Antarik walked in after her.

Antarik's eyes were a light blue and his coat was darker. His mane was colored like an afternoon sunset. His mane was like mine, flowing and endless. I personally prefered Antarik over Esther, but would never tell her that.

Antarik stood next to Esther. Esther opened her mouth, "What is it that you've summoned me here for, Celestia?"

"I demand to know why you're trying to go to war with us!"

"Why, in case you haven't noticed, we've been conquering all sorts of countries. Such as The United Ponydom*, Prance*, and many others. You were simply another country on our list." This almost made me burst into flames. Luna stood next to me, repeatedly telling me to calm down. Esther plastered a cocky smile on her face and Antarik remained completely silent, his head down at the floor.

"We signed a treaty! Does a promise mean nothing to you?"

"Oh, _that silly piece of paper? _Surely you didn't expect me to go by what a scroll tells me to do?"

"I knew it would come down to this. If you don't back down, we will refuse to raise the Sun and the Moon!" I yowled, filled with anger. Luna looked at me and pleaded. "Sister, that's irrational! Think of the ponies affected by this!" I wasn't listening, unfortunately for her. "Without our Sun and Moon, your sky and stars will be of no use, and you will stop the only income your country has!" Antarik looked up, shocked. Esther didn't back down, "Our sky and stars can do the job you refuse to do."

Antarik looked at her with a hint of hatred. I couldn't believe what i was hearing! She thought that _she_ could illuminate the countries? The _world_?

"Me and Antarik can make our own sun. Move a couple stars here and there and **BOOM**! New sun."

I hate it admit it, but she was right. If she made the star just the right distance away it could pull us into it's orbit, thus making it the new sun.

I stood still, shocked by her claims. Esther laughed triumphantly, like she'd won.

I couldn't allow that.

I wouldn't let her get her way.

"You've betrayed me for the last time, Esther. Fine, be that way," I said, face drained of all emotion.

"Let the battle begin."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The United Ponydom* - The United Kingdom

Prance* - France

**Hey guys, its the more awesome writer River AGAIN. Best chapter EVA. I'm awesome and you should all worship me now. DONT LISTEN TO KERMIT, SHE'S JUST JEALOUS OF MY SKILLZZZZ. SO NOW YOU ALL SEE.**

**CELESTIA IS A BLOOD-CRAZED BEYATCH AND POSSIBLY HAS A TOTAL QUEEN CRUSH ON ANTARIK HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHE.**

**...**

**GOD WTF IS WRONG WITH ME.**


	8. How She Cracked pt2

_Celestia, my dear! Don't do it! Call off the war, right this instant!_

Celestian swung her head back. Was it Luna who scolded her a second ago? There was nopony behind her. Apparently, the voice had come from thin air. Or was it her brain in the works? Or perhaps, she was just going insane?

But there were no time to think about silly things like this. Esther couldn't win.

"Sister?" Luna cried out.

This time, Celestia wasn't imagining the voice. "What is it?" she asked, concerned.

Luna had tears welling in her eyes. "You wouldn't really go to war, right? Think about all the ponies! Some might die!"

"We're going to war, whether you wish to or not. Esther has made a fool out of me for the last time. You weren't here at the time, but many times before, she has caused trouble. For instance, once, she did something to some pegasi to cause them to make Canterlot a mudhole with rain. " Celestia groaned. "Took weeks to get it back to normal. Lets not forget when she took away some very important political ponies."

"But-"

"Luna, I'm sorry. They're trying to take over the country. I can't allow that. I'll show Esther and and Antarik that Equestria is not a nation to be underestimated. Now leave. I'm busy with some paperwork and preparations for the war."

And with that, the lunar princess slunked away, defeated.

"Gunner! Get in here." Celestia called. The pegasus obliged.

"I'm appointing you Air Force Chief of Staff for our upcoming war. I trust you to lead the pegasi to victory." Celestia continued.

Gunner wrinkled her nose. "But I don't think I can handle such a thing! I'd have to train all of them, and the pegasi population is well over three-hundred thousand."

Celestia replied to this by rolling her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. You'll just make strategies and carry them out in battle. I know you can't train them all."

The pegasus sighed in relief. "Anything else?"

"No. You may leave now, I have to start drafting some ponies."

And with that, Celestia was in her throne room alone once more. She continued to sign more permission papers, paperwork, and things of the like. This was interrupted by the same nagging voice heard from before.

_My,my,my Celestia! Don't you know when to stop? It's not too late yet, just drop your paperwork!_

Celestia couldn't ignore the voice this time. "I will do as I wish. Esther will regret the day she decided to try to take over my land."

_Oh puh-lease. You want to go to war with these lazy bums you call ponies?_

Celestia scratched in her head in thought. They weren't lazy...right? In response to this question, the princess decided to check older records of crop production, firearms produced, ect. As she scanned through the records, the little voice popped into her head again. Except this time, the high pitched voice sounded like it was gloating.

_You really are quite slow darling. Industry has sloped down more and more. You can't go to war! Hey, look at the school drop-out rate! 12%. These ponies are much too lazy to study through school, much less to fight in a war!_

The proud leader stomped her hoof on the snow-white carpeted floor. "Rainbow Dash dropped out of her school! Look at her, she's the best weather-mare we've had in a century!"

_Ah, but you forgot how often she naps. Almost every time you pass by the skies in Ponyville, she's snoozing away~ You don't have a chance against the ponies of Tenebrae. Its just foolish just to think about pitting your worthless ponies against those hardened Tenebraen ponies. Might as well quit now._

Celestia's mane flickered in anger. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY CITIZENS? I'LL WIN THIS WAR NO MATTER WHAT!"

She proceeded to write down her name angrily for the drafting papers. All ponies over the maturity age of 18 - 30 will fight in the war, male or female.**(**YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. You know, like if they're human. I don't have too much knowledge of ponies. -shrug-**)**

Celestia was quickly done with the drafting papers when the little voice spoke up again.

_ Blinded by pride. Why not just give up? No violence, and those ponies won't get hurt._

"Never." Celestia spat.

_If you insist on fighting like the stubborn pony you are, you better train them. Hard. They think life is just a bunch of sunshine and rainbows. Come on Celestia. Both you and I know life isn't like this. Their ignorance makes me laugh!_

The celestial princess pondered this. Be more tough on them? They seem to be doing fine, but the strange voice was right in some aspects. It was true that the ponies were way too laid back to be any good soldiers. Perhaps being harsher could help her subjects with new experiences, and to show them that things were not going to be handed out to them on a silver platter.

_That's the spirit! These ponies are just taking what they have for granted. Doesn't it make you sick?_

Celestia stopped being angry at the voice, which was growing increasingly louder. Instead, rage built up inside her towards her civilians. The voice was correct.

The ponies of Equestria frolicked around the country, not giving a care. Nothing bad would happen to them. The princess would take care of _everything_. The princess squirmed in rage. But what would happen if something bad would happen? The ponies would be caught off guard, sure. But these ponies needed to learn the feelings of distress and sadness, like she did when she had to lose her dear sister for one thousand years.

Besides, they needed to toughen up...right?

* * *

><p>Esther was lying against Antarik on a fluffy blue couch, chuckling at her own antics. Who knew Celestia would be so easy to fool? She should mess with her mind more often! This was a blast!<p>

Others might have thought it would be foolish to make Princess Celestia angry. But Esther knew what she was doing. Her plan would unfold perfectly, and every piece would fall into place.

Suddenly, Antarik spoke up. "I don't think you should have provoked her." Esther rolled her eyes.

"You are quite fickle, aren't you?" Esther stared sharply at Antarik, who remained completely calm.

"No, but it's just I don't think you should go to war. Don't you care about what might happen to our country?"

Esther jumped up, irritated with her partner. "What are you saying? You agreed to this! You wanted the whole world united in peace!"

"Esther... This was not what I meant."

"Ugh. If you want world peace, this is the only way to accomplish it. There will be civil wars around the world in different countries if we don't conquer them and control them! You know I'm right." Antarik looked up at her solemnly. Esther marched down the stairs towards her study. Antarik stay put where he was. She'd be back soon enough, lying against him while not saying anything.

Esther wasn't done. Antarik couldn't stop her from messing with Celestia. She will wield her Tenebraen magic however she pleased. It was a good thing this type of manipulation magic was native to Esther, and Esther only. Nopony other than her co-ruler knew of this power. Celestia wouldn't know that the little voice belonged to her. Her power had a much bigger potential, but its hard to take control of a winged unicorn of such high power.

What was her brilliant plan she mentioned earlier, you ask? Why, it was to make the country corrupted from the inside, and to weaken it. Instead of toughing the ponies like Celestia intended, it would eventually be the cause the conquering of the nation.

Esther plopped down onto a beanbag chair ("Who cares if they're royal-like or not? They're comfy!"), put her hooves around her head and started to concentrate.

_Now Celestia my dear, what are you going to do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chappie made by Kermit AND RIVER PFFFT ^w^ (MOSTLY KERMIT THOUGH. RIVER WROTE LIEK... 4 LINES).<strong>

**AND RIVER, BEFORE YOU POST YOUR NEXT CHAPPIE, YOU BETTER LET ME READ IT FIRST. MMMHMMM. NEXT CHAPPIE IS LAST CHAPPIE OF THIS FILLER. UNDERSTOOD?**


	9. WOAHTHAR CELESTIA pt 3

Celestia snickered slightly. "I'll tell you voice. I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to kill that Antarik. My feelings for him will only get in the way when fighting the war."

_Oh my gosh Celestia. Oh my gosh. Don't do it. I beg of you. If you kill him, all the colors in the sky would fade. You wouldn't want that, would you?_

"Yes. I do. So what if there will be no color in the sky? Suits the new life my citizens will live. Ahahaaa!" Celestia screeched, her voice starting to crack.

_My god Celestia. He didn't do anything._

Celestia slumped back into a wall. "Haha! But Esther gloated when my sister was taken away. I'd like to see the look on her face when I take away Antarik. Forever. After all, she doesn't deserve the love of him either!"

The voice was about to speak when Celestia blocked out her mind. What a pesky little voice. It was time to carry out an assassination. And with a mighty flap of her wings, Celestia took off to Tenebrae.

* * *

><p>Time was running short. Esther started to calculate the time it would take to arrive at the castle.<p>

_Alright, so as a goddess Celestia can travel at extremely high speeds. The capital of Tenebrae is 7,000 miles away from the capital of Equestria. She'll be here in... about ten minutes. I really fucked up this time, didn't I? _

Esther tried to manipulate Celestia again, forcing all of her magic into the walls of Celestia's mind. But alas, the barrier between the mind was far too great for her to penetrate. She guessed to go along with plan B.

Reaching into her partner's mind, she started to speak.

_Antarik. You're in grave danger. Celestia's going to be here in seven minutes. She's going to murder you. I'll teleport to where you're at so I can help hold her off._

Soon, she got a response.

_Damn it, Esther. You've really done it this time, didn't you? Alright. Get as many guards as you can._

Esther obliged. Her voice rang into the minds of twenty guards. They all gathered, and hurried up the steps to the top tower where Antarik was. The guards swiftly spread themselves around the platform around the tower.

This area was the highest point in the castle. The stairs were beautifully polished, and so shiny, one could see their reflection on it. These stairs lead up to a bridge like structure made of pure limestone. The bridge connected to a second tower, crafted perfectly of gold and copper. The sun's light on the tower made it seem like it was shimmering. The tower Antarik was taking refuge in was a silver tower. There was the five commandments of Tenebrae carved on the side with perfect precision. The whole setting towered over a enormous canyon. The walls of the towers were decorated with a blanket of ivy and vines.

Esther started to look up. There was a dot, growing increasing bigger. That had to be Celestia.

And with a **THUMP,** the enraged princess landed onto the stone platform. Before anypony could say or do anything, the celestial princess raised up her forehooves, and slammed them down.

The stone floor started to crack around the hooves of the guards. The unicorn guards started to rush forward with spears, but they were stopped promptly. The ground crumbled under their hooves, and the unicorns fell to their deaths. Their shrieks echoed off the walls of the crevice that they fell in. Their own spears started to pierce their throats, and blood gushed out. There was soon a pile of pony carcasses laying on a slab of rock.

Fortunately, the pegasi rose up, still unharmed. Celestia's horn started to grow in a pinkish-purple light as the pegasi were restrained, struggling in mid-air whilst surrounding by a glowing orb of magic. To the shock of the rest of the guards, one of them spontaneously burst into blue flames. Soon, one by one each one turned to ash. The last guard stared at the remainder of the floor where ashes of his former comrades lay. Some didn't even turn to ash. Instead they were just charred bodies, mouth's open wide and holes where eyes should be.

Unfortunately, he was not spared the fate of his former fellow Tenebraens. He burst into flames, screaming and flailing until he, too, turned to gray ash. The earth pony guards, who were smart enough to stop and wait for an offensive, gaped and gasped. Celestia looked at them, rage and disgust filling her eyes. Unsuspecting, every pony turned to their left when one of their owns' throat burst open, spilling blood on the nearby ponies. They all turned back to Celestia, whose horn was beginning to glow even more.

The ponies closed their eyes, knowing their fate. Merciless, their throats burst open and gushed blood onto the floor. Bodies dropping filled Celestia's ears. Seeing their bodies only made her thirst for Antarik's blood grow even more. Wearing a satisfied grin, she quietly approached the door. The only thing keeping her from the Sky God. "Antarik~! Why don't you come out and see me~?" she cooed. Her grin soon spread to an insane and sadistic smile. As she was only 3 feet from the door, she was violently thrown into the nearby wall. Holding her head, she opened her eyes to see Esther standing over her.

"Why hello _Esther_," Celestia spat, her words filled with poison. "I was just looking for Antarik. Why don't you move and nopony gets hurt...You don't want to end up like your guards." Esther, for the first time, noticed the bodies and ashes of her loyal subjects. The ponies who devoted their lives to her and ended up paying the ultimate price. Esther turned back to Celestia and bashed her hooves into her stomach. "You little hayseed..." said Esther, spitting in Celestia's eyes. Celestia coughed slightly and smiled. She pulled back her rear hooves and bucked Esther off of her. Esther landed on the floor, only a small distance away from Celestia. Celestia marched up to the recovering Esther. "Night night." she whispered almost motherly. She raised her hoof and slammed it down. Only she didn't hit Esther. She'd rolled away at the last minute.

"You're a slippery one, aren't you?"

* * *

><p>Antarik listened to the chaos outside his room. He wished he could interfere, see if there was something he could do. But then again, this was Esther's fault and therefore her fight and her problem. She would hate it if he got in the middle of her quarrels. He shuddered when he heard the screams of his guards and falling bodies, and his lunch almost escaped from him when he heard Celestia's call, "Antarik~! Why don't you come out and see me~?" When he heard a slam against a wall, he felt so relieved. So safe.<p>

Nope.

He listened as Celestia's toxic words escaped from her mouth. He'd stopped listening, trying to block out the world until he heard two words that made him more afraid than he'd ever been before.

"Night night."

**_SMASH!_**

Antarik almost burst out his room. His heart had sank. Esther had to be dead. His hope was restored when he heard Celestia coo in her soft voice, "You're a slippery one, aren't you?" Esther must've evaded. She's still alive. He let out a sigh of relief and sat on one of his many cushions scattered around the room. He looked up to his ceiling, staring at the light. _This has to be a bad dream_, he thought, _I fell asleep while reading some books in my study, that's all. And if I close my eyes, this will _all_ be over_.

* * *

><p>Esther slowly stood up, panting. She plastered a cocky smile on her face. "Oh no, my dear Celestia. I don't lather myself in toxic waste like you." she said, laughing as she watched Celestia's smile decrease into a deadly frown. "What's wrong?" Esther said, mocking Celestia's sympathetic voice. She started to laugh. Celestia unfurled out her wings and shot at Esther, cutting her cheek in the process. Esther gasped and frantically pressed her hoof against her cheek. She looked closely at her hoof. Blood.<p>

Celestia smiled slightly. Blood dripped from her horn to her nose. "What? Afraid to get dirty?" she snickered. Esther turned to her, eyes burning in rage. Celestia immediately took a defensive stance, ready for anything Esther had to throw at her. Esther spread her wings and took to the air. For a short while she just stared at Celestia, taking in her weak and strong points. And that's when she noticed...

_Where the heck is Celestia's armor?_

Esther smiled. She dove down, as fast as any falcon could compare. Before she could react, Celestia felt a sting pain in her side. Esther took back to the air and hovered above Celestia, blood covering her whole horn and most of her face. Celestia looked to her side. Only a deep gash was there to greet her. Suddenly, Celestia felt weak. Tired. Dizzy. Esther's horn started to glow with a powerful light. Celestia didn't even get the chance to pass out before she was violent bashed against the wall. She was thrown so hard an imprint of her back was smashed into it. Celestia looked up, searching for any sign of pity on Esther's face. To her dismay, there was none. Esther couldn't help it.

She started laughing like a maniac.

She laughed so hard, she forgot to flap her bat-like wings. She went crashing to the ground.

**_THUD!_**

Damn, that had to hurt.

Celestia perked up.

If she didn't get Esther now..

She would die at her hooves.

Celestia quickly limped her way over to one of the deceased guard's arrow heads. Esther was already getting up. With all her might, she threw it at Esther. "GAH! Buck it all!" Esther shouted. Celestia did it. The arrow hit and lodged into her knee. As quick as a wisp, another arrowhead started to fly. If Esther had not moved her head, it would of pierced her throat. Instead, the second arrow landed at her shoulder.

Celestia grinned. She fell back to ground, gripping her horn which started to glow in a beautiful pink light. The vines from outside the tower came crashing through the windows. They wrapped themselves around Esther's limbs and suspended her in the air, making all mobility impossible.

Celestia took to the air and flapped towards Esther, stopping only inches away from her face. "Finally, I've got you...And now that I've got you...I'm gonna...make...make you _watch_." Celestia said, struggling to get out the words. Esther looked her straight in the eye, "You can kiss my star-covered flank." Esther spit straight into Celestia's eyes. This made her flinch and cower back a little, but she soon regained herself. She planted herself onto the floor and slowly approached the huge door. She pushed it open with an enormous amount of force, the alicorn inside almost whooshed away.

"Hello Antarik." she said in such a sweet, soft voice it sent shivers down his spine. He kept his position sitting on little pillow. Celestia started towards Antarik, but abruptly stopped. _Why didn't he move?_ she thought. _Something must be wrong..._

* * *

><p><strong>Short Warning : HOLD UP, THERE IS SOME HARDCORE SHIT DOWN THERE.<strong>

* * *

><p>Esther was hurled into the tower, restrained, disabling her of any movement. These vines were enchanted from Celestia, which also disabled her to break free. The queen of Tenebrae looked despairingly at her partner.<p>

_Hey Antarik. I'm so sorry for this shitstorm. _

Antarik thought back bitterly. _You should be. We both know that I'm going to die right here. Right at this lunatic's hooves. _

_Oh hell. I'm not going to let that happen._

"What? Are you not afraid? I can fix that for you, dear." Celestia said, ever so sweetly. One could hear how her voice was also dripping with venom.

Antarik closed his eyes. "Of course I am afraid. I am about to be slaughtered by you. Yet, I will not let you have the satisfaction of seeing fear on my face."

"We'll see about that" Celestia spat.

_Sorry if you move randomly. I'll have to move control your mind to move your body out of the way from attacks. Who knows if-_

In a flash, Celestia had her horn lodged in the wall behind where Antarik sat. Antarik's head was moved out of the way, courtesy of Esther.

_Point proven._

_Ugh, fine. It's not like I have a choice. _Antarik thought back.

Antarik rose up and towered over Celestia. "Lets end this."

This remark earned a smirk from Celestia. "Happily."

* * *

><p>For a while they both continually glared at each other, their reflections shining in each other's eyes. Esther watched it all in the air, anticipating Celestia's moves. Antarik shifted his sights over to the tied and bound alicorn and thought to Esther, <em>Well? What is she going to do?<em>

Esther gave him a concerning stare. _I don't know! Her mind is completely empty of thoughts except the occasional "Must...kill...Antarik..."!_

Antarik shook his head. Before anypony could detect it, Celestia threw herself against Antarik.

They rolled and tumbled all across the room. Celestia's poor attempts at stabbing Antarik in his mouth were evaded by Esther's mind controlling his head and body. Antarik had close to no wounds, the only one being a cut on his cheek that reached from his eye to the bottom of his jaw. On the other hoof, Celestia was torn up. She had multiple stab wounds (Esther made Antarik stab at Celestia's stomach with his horn), a black eye, and a fractured wing. They were winning the fight by far.

But then...everything went wrong.

"I've had enough of your games!" Celestia screeched. In a blink of an eye, the room was filled with a brilliant white light. Antarik and Esther's magical powers were suspended. Antarik couldn't use his magic to create barriers, and Esther was incapable of preforming her mind tricks. This spell would last fifteen minutes before wearing off.

Antarik was still in a battle stance, plowing at the ground with his right front hoof. Celestia just giggled.

"Hehehe! Antarik, darling. Don't you get it? I have magic. You don't. Guess who'll win?"

The solar princess shot a ray of energy at her opponent's hind leg. It blew clean off.

The bits of meat flew everywhere, and so did blood. It splattered over Celestia's and Esther's face, over the walls, and stained the velvet pillows nearby. Celestia just grinned, and licked it off of her lips.

Everything was silent at first. But then a shriek was heard. It was a shriek that echoed, bouncing off of the tower walls. However, it was not from Antarik. It was from Esther who was sobbing, and struggling in her bonds.

This was followed up with a scream from Antarik. "OH GOD. MY LEG! YOU GODDAMN MONSTER!"

He collapsed to the ground, with a thud. With three legs, the king of Tenebrae was forced to lay face down in his own blood. His brilliant cerulean coat was turning much redder.

Celestia made haste. She wrapped Antarik in the very same glittering vines that restricted Esther. Before doing anything else, she gave out a contented sigh, watching blood to continuously gush out of Antarik's leg. But this moment did not last long.

She plunged her horn down Antarik's esophagus scraping at the sides.

"What's wrong? You can't say anything? Go on, speak up." she cooed. She got gurgling and gagging as a response.

She ripped up her horn with great force, which as a result, made more of the read sticky substance spray everywhere. The great King Antarik was wiped from existance.

Esther's eyes were too full of tears that she didn't even notice that the princess had gone.

The vines snapped off of Esther and Antarik. Not that it mattered. Esther stayed in her lying position, still mourning her loss.

From that day on, the sky was gray.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Written by both River AND Kermit ^w^. REMEMBER TO VOTE WHO IS MORE AWESOME ON OUR PROFILE. DO IT.<strong>**

**LONGEST CHAPPIE YET :D -throws confetti everywhere- (Wow. This is pathetic.)**

**If you were wondering why Esther couldn't use her magic physically, it would cause her horn to glow, no? So if she did something, Celestia would kill her on the spot. She couldn't control Celestia since Celestia would be bound to notice an invisable force controlling her :T**

**WELP, THAT CONCLUDES THAT FILLER.**


	10. You Alright There?

Twilight and Luna were headed towards the den of a large black dragon. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Spike were at the library trying to figure out the location of Steven Magnet. As they walked 3/4 of the mountain, Luna stopped and paused.

Her dark face lit up in a hopeful glow. "Esther!" Twilight turned and looked at her.

"What?" Luna looked at her with a very creepy, but excited grin. "Esther is the queen of Tenebrae, our _neeeeiiiggghh_boring country. Celestia killed Antarik, both partner of Esther and king of Tenebrae. Esther has been depressed and angry since. She hates Celestia! If we get her on our side, we have a whole kingdom to help!"

Twilight smiled, "Why didn't you mention this sooner? We have to get there right now!" Luna nodded.

"Hop on!"

"What?"

"Get on my back."

"Uh..Ok?" Twilight climbed awkwardly on Luna's back and secured herself. Luna unfurled her beautiful dark blue wings and took slowly to the air. "So-" Luna zipped off in the direction of Tenebrae, her flowing hair behind her in Twilight Sparkle's face. Soon enough after 8 minutes, they saw the capital city Achetta of Tenebrae. Dark clouds hovered over the tower and gave off an ominous look.

"Hey Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't we just _fly_ up the mountain?"

"...Uh...Oh look, the door to the Royal Tower!" Luna landed square on the ground and bucked Twilight of her back. Landing with a small thud, the young student stood up groggily. Two ponies with dragon-like features stood in-front of the door. Luna approached them with such posture and control, even the Royal Guards back at the palace couldn't compare.

"Excuse me, my good ponies, but I request an immediate audience with your queen." The ponies simply looked at her. Luna rolled her eyes, _Time for plan B._ Her horn started to glow and grew increasingly brighter. A bright light surrounded her and her inviting appearance disappeared and was replaced by her Nightmare Moon form.

"**You _will_ let me in and or I force myself in!**"

Luna yelled with such force, it stunned the guards. The stepped aside quickly and hid their faces. Luna, once again, grew in a wonderful bright light. She turned back into her normal form of an abnormally tall pony.

Luna strutted through the door, Twilight following closely behind. Twilight "ooooh" and "ahhh" at the magnificent tower. Paintings of beautiful ponies and buildings and flowers filled the hallways. The one Twilight admired most was a memorial painting of Antarik. It showed him in a casket, peaceful and not a scar in sight. His severed leg were woven back together and perfectly re-attached. It was like it was never missing in the first place. His front legs were propped against his chest and his casket was lined in pure gold.

It was absolutely amazing.

Luna also marveled at the picture. It took her a while to realize the painting she was staring at was Antarik at his funeral. Instantly, her heart weighed heavy and she was filled with sorrow. After taking a closer look at the painting, she saw his flowing hair was straight and dormant. She turned and galloped away with a startled Twilight struggling to catch up.

Luna stopped at an unusually large staircase. Twilight looked up what looked to be thousands of flights of stairs. Twilight's face held an expression of despair. "Oh great, we pretty much just climbed a mountain and now we have to climb _another_?" she whined. Luna simply chuckled. "Here, Twilight Sparkle, take my hoof." Twilight looked at her with another awkward and hesitant look.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Oh, come _oonn_ Twilight. We're not on a date." Twilight gave out a loud, "Pfffft." and took her hoof. They both glowed intensely in a mind-killing white light. Before Twilight could squeal in shock, they stood in front of a enormous door. Luna sighed, "This is Antarik's old bedroom. Esther occasionally comes here and cleans it up. Keep the cobwebs from filling to the room. She's more likely to be in here than her own bedroom."

The princess closed her eyes and knocked loudly on the door.

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

Hoofsteps suddenly emerged from the too-silent-for-my-comfort room. The door opened up, only a crack visible. A night-dark head popped out that crack. "Luna...What...what do you want?" Esther asked, her voice shaky and quiet. Luna smiled weakly. "Esther, may I come in? I- I mean, we wish to speak with you." Luna said, taking a glance at the wide-eyed Twilight.

Esther opened to the door wider. Luna took a closer look at Esther. Esther's face was lined and tired. Her beautiful light blue hair was dirty and dull, drained of color. Luna looked worried about her fellow divine pony. _Has she lost her magic?_ she thought. Esther stepped aside. "Please...Come in..." Luna and Twilight walked solemnly into Antarik's old bedroom.

It was like he never left.

The pillows were propped up neatly against his bed. The vases and paintings were dusted and his books were stacked neatly on his desk. "Wow..." murmured Twilight, struggling to take in the wondrous beauty. Esther said on the edge of the bed. She patted the side of the bed, obviously inviting Luna and Twilight to sit with her. Luna and Twilight sat down beside the depressed princess.

Esther broke down crying.

Luna gasped. "I-I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong?" Twilight could only stare. Esther wiped her eyes and managed to start breathing through her nose again. "No, no. I'm just having a hard time controlling my emotions is all. I loved him after all."

Luna swallowed nervously. "Well, anyway, about what we came here for..." Esther snapped out of her daydream and turned to Luna. "Yes of course. Go on, tell me." Luna inhaled deeply. "As you know, a rebellion against Celestia has spread across our fair land. Me, Twilight Sparkle, and a couple other ponies of the Elements of Harmony are working together with those rebels to put an end to Celestia."

Esther listened intently. "Go on. I'm listening." Luna nodded. "We were wondering whether you wanted to join us in our cause. Of course, you would be put on the front line if you wanted. Or be put in a very high position, like Dra-" Esther put her hoof to Luna's mouth. "I need not to hear more. I'll join you, but only on one condition."

"What would that be, Esther?"

Esther looked straight in Luna's eyes, blazing with fury.

"I get to kill her."

* * *

><p><strong>WAAAZZZZUUUUUPPPPPPP.<strong>

**IM SO COOL DERP DERP. PRAISE THE ALMIGHTY RIVER, FOR WITHOUT ME YOU WOULD HAVE NO WATER. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>KERMIT: WELL I INVENTED OXYGEN. WHICH IS A PART OF WATER. WITHOUT ME, THERE WOULD BE NO OXYGEN OR WATER. HEHEHEHEHE. BUT I DIDN'T WRITE THE CHAPPIE :C<strong>


	11. The Start

"K-k-kill her? I think that's a wee bit over the top!" Twilight stammered, obviously disturbed of the thought.

Esther pressed her hooves to her head. "I have to finish what I started. It's the only way I can redeem myself."

Luna widened her eyes. "You don't mean-"

This earned a her a stone cold stare from the queen. "I think it is time for you to leave."

"But-"

Luna felt her own legs stretch out, and with no warning whatsoever, she started to gallop. Past the corridors, stairs, and past the guards she went. It was extremely terrifying; having no control over your body. When she attempted to resist, a sharp pain arose in her knee. The invisible force was released when Luna finally reached the facade of the palace. What the heck just happened? Looking back, she saw that Twilight suffered the same ordeal.

The purple unicorn exhaled. "Well, at least we have her support. Well, I think we do at least. We ought to get going to recruit other ponies."

"What about Steven Magnet?" Luna asked.

Twilight facehoofed. "It doesn't matter!"

The duo flashed in the same mind-blowing light as before.

They were now at the Equestrian Gem Mines.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me, princess?" Rarity asked.<p>

She was in the royal throne room. Celestia was resting on her typical seat, nodding her head. She seemed less aggravated now; one sign being that her mane was not lashing out.

"Yes... Rarity, correct? I would like to ask you for a... Favor." Rarity felt shocked and thrilled and the same time. "A favor? From me? Really?" Celestia nodded. "I would just love it if you designed some fabulous uniforms for our troops. And when I mean fabulous, I mean_ terrifying_." Rarity frowned. Designing uniforms? For soldiers?

"But Princess! Didn't Esther call off the whole charade a week ago?" Rarity dared to ask. Much to her surprise, Celestia didn't snap or anything.

"Of course. But we need something to do about those...rebels." Celestia retorted in disgust. Suddenly, a thought came to Rarity. _Aren't Twilight, Pinkie, Luna, and Applejack rebels?_ Rarity shook the thought away. This wasn't the time to think about that.

Rarity gave out a nervous chuckle. "Oh Princess, I'm sure the rebels are no threat to you. Nothing more than a silly little club." Celestia stared at Rarity with a fierce glare. "No, Rarity. These rebels are much more than just a club. They are a force to be reckoned with, my dear. They're growing in increasingly dangerous numbers." Celestia stated with a sickening, stoic voice.

Rarity nervously looked around the room. "O-ok, Princess. I'll design the most..." Rarity struggled greatly to say the last few words. "_Terrifying_ outfit I can possibly think of!" _It'll be horrifying, alright... _Rarity thought. Tonight was going to be long, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>Luna and Twilight exchanged glances. How in the hay did they get into the mines? "How-" Twilight started, but Luna interrupted her. "I don't know, Twilight Sparkle, but it's probably for the best neither of us ask any questions." Twilight nodded in agreement. They both took in their surroundings. Many, many miners slaved away, carrying various gems of wonderful colors.<p>

Rubies of scarlet red, sapphires of only the purest ocean blue, and diamonds that could outshine the sun. Gems lined every inch of the cave. If you subtracted the underpaid ponies working their plots off, you could say it was pretty beautiful. While Luna couldn't stop staring at the moonstone embedded into the walls of the cave, Twilight trotted off to take care of some..."Other" business.

Other business as in turning innocent neutral ponies into traitorous rebels.

She saw a particular pony she knew she'd seen before. Who was it? _Think Twilight, think..._ Suddenly, it came to mind. Jazz! Jazz was one of the judges for Twilight's entrance exam. Jazz was hauling a cart full of topaz. Before she could stop herself, she galloped like over to him as fast as she could. "HI MR. JAZZ, SIR!" she practically screamed. Jazz (Along with multiple other ponies) turned to look straight at her, who was smiling like a total idiot.

Twilight kept grinning expectantly at the unicorn, expecting him to give her hugs and congratulations. "If I may ask," he said, "Who in Celestia's name are you?" Twilight frowned deeply. How could he not recognize her? "It's me, Twilight Sparkle..." she said, looking as sad as a mule(No offense to any mules, of course ;3). _Twilight Sparkle..._ he thought.

_Twilight Sparkle..._

_Twilight Sparkle...!_

_TWILIGHT SPARKLE!_

Jazz suddenly remembered. The big ball of light, being levitated in the air, the _dragon_... He let out a loud groan and forced himself to look as happy as can be. "Hello...Twilight." Twilight grinned from ear to ear. He remembered! Twilight inhaled deeply, ready to ask all sorts of dumbass questions about whats been going on in his life. Jazz reared up and galloped to the other side of the cave and disappeared into one of the many small tunnels leading to more and more gems.

Twilight held up her hoof toward where he ran. Just like one of those cheesy soap operas where one of the main character runs away from his/her love interest who has to watch. ANYWAY. It was pretty heartbreaking how he just galloped away from her right when they reunited.

But it was okay. She had an important job to do.

But little did she know, Jazz committed suicide with a pick axe out of delirium. He was sure Twilight was a hallucination and thought that his misery and hallucinations had gone too far this time.

When Luna descended next to her, the lunar princess understood.

"ATTENTION!" Luna roared with such power, the ground rumbled.

Each and every pony's head turned into the direction of the source of the Royal Canterlot Voice.

"YOU SEE MY SISTER HAD DONE HORRID THINGS. I REFUSE TO WATCH MY SUBJECTS TO SUFFER ANYMORE! JOIN ME AND THE QUEST TO OVERTHROW THE SOVEREIGN!" The princess spoke with a new confidence. Twilight watched her proudly. She had changed since Nightmare Night.

There was uncertain murmurs hanging at the crowd's lips.

"YOU SURELY DO NOT WANT TO WORK HERE FOREVER?"

Silence.

"WE HAVE QUEEN ESTHER ON OUR SIDE. WE CAN WIN! WE CAN DO THIS! WE CAN SLAY THE CRUEL SOVEREIGN OF THIS LAND AND WIPE HER FROM EXISTANCE! WHO IS WITH ME?"

She had never heard louder cheering.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: KERMIT HERE! RIVER AND I WORKED ON THIS CHAPPIE! ^w^**

**I SO SOWWIE FOR NOT UPDATING LIKE RIVER TOLD ME :C I WAS LOSING INSPIRATIONS! **

**IT HURTS THAT PEOPLE HATE ESTHER. SHE'S MY OC. AT LEAST THIS MAKES HER NOT A MARY SUE ;W;**

**HEY, RIVER HERE. THAT'S RIGHT FUCKING DUMBASS. PFFT. PEOPLE HATE HER BECAUSE SHE'S A BITCH.**

**LOLJK(PLEASE DONT KILL ME)**

**KERMIT AGAIN.**** BITCH PLEASE. I WON'T KILL YOU. I WILL KILL OFF EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR. YES. YES I WILL. I SHALL KILL OFF RUSSIA PONY LIKE A MOFO. AND I WILL MAKE IT BRUTAL. JUST LIKE I DID WITH ANTARIK. SEE? I EVEN HAVE MATERIAL FOR IT RIGHT NOW.**

**"Kermit pinned River's precious OC's with a sturdy arm, and popped in the knife into her(YES I'M A GIRL :I) victim's mouth. She cut off their tongues with a ease, and held it over their heads to see. She giggled as the poor ponies attempted to respond. But alas, the scarlet fluid which flooded their mouths prevented from doing so."**

**LOLJK. I'M NOT GONNA KILL OFF YOUR OCS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YET.**

**YOU'RE A TERRIBLE PERSON. THAT'S IT. GUNNER GONNA GET HER ASS KICKED. BY CADENCE. AWW YEA. BEAT BY THE POWER OF LOVE. THAT'S REALLY FUCKING EMBARRASSING TO BE BEAT BY LOVE. I MEAN, FRIENDSHIP? OK. BUT LOVE? YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME. **

**DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT ANTARIK THAT WAY. ANTARIK IS MY BABY. GO AHEAD, KILL RUSSIA. FUCK, I DON'T KNOW WHY HE'S IN THIS FIC ANYWAY LOLOL**


	12. IT'S A TRAAAAPPPP

A good amount of ponies were packed into Twilight's snug home.

"Alright, first things first. We need to make our point clear to Celestia and her followers!" Luna proclaimed. "Now what would that be? Suggestions?"

A chorus of voices rang from all sides of the library.

"A boycott!"

"Assassination?"

"Attacking some of those fuckers during their next meeting to show them that we mean business!"

"No, how about taking hostages?"

"How about-"

Their meeting was interrupted by a soft knocking on the door.

Twilight smiled lightly. Did Fluttershy finally come to her senses and decided to join their cause? She hoped so.

She was only able to open a crack in the door before countless hooves were planted in her face. One belonged to Rainbow Dash.

It didn't take long before the purple unicorn blacked out.

* * *

><p>"W-where am I?" Twilight called out to nopony in particular. It was a trap. A trap. Set up by who?<p>

She was surrounded by towering walls of stone, with fungi creeping up its sides. It was awfully humid, and her head hurt. A lot. It basically felt like hooves were pounding at the walls of her skull.

A sky blue body inched out of the shadows. She had a tangled mess of rainbow hair as usual. Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Twi, how's your head feeling?" Rainbow asked nonchantly.

"You scum! I thought we were friends!" The purple unicorn nearly screamed.

The pegasus shrugged. "We were. And we'll be friends again after this whole thing is over."

"What happened to the other ponies at the meeting?"

"Thrown in the slammer."

"Don't make me use my magic on you! I'll get my self free! Just you wai-"

Rainbow left a cold chuckle. "You don't think we came prepared for one of the most talented unicorns in Equestria?"

The said unicorn attempted an escape spell, which causes the user to teleport out of the room. However, the burst of magic was lacking. And as expected, the spell was a failure. Twilight looked up with wide eyes.

"What did you do?"

Another pony came out, with the name of Skylight.

"Blue Joke. Rubbed on your horns." He answered.

"What happened to Gunner? She was to report to the meeting, but nopony saw her." Shot out another question from the purple pony.

A third pony came out of the shadows. A beaten pony with rags for wings, a bird's nest for a mane. Around her hooves were shackles which jingled with every slight movement.

"Hey." Gunner smiled weakly.

Rainbow hit the back of Gunner's neck. "You're not allowed to speak. You're on death row. Remember that."

"How did you-" Twilight asked.

"Guards shot her down with a gun when they saw a pony flyin' away." Answered Skylight.

"Perhaps we should move up the execution date to now? To show this 'rebellion leader' an example?" Skylight suggested.

"Of course." was the only response.

Out went the weapon from the holster. Down with the blade. Off with the head.

It only took a second.

And that was the day Twilight had finally lost faith in Rainbow Dash.

* * *

><p>You may ask where Luna was.<p>

The Princess of the Night was of course on her way to save her friend.

That was, until a problem appeared.

Celestia saw her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Luna looked at her sister in distaste. "The one who's going to take you down."

A soft laugh escalated into howls of laughter.

"How do you expect to win against me, when I've already won?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: KERMIT HERE DAWGS.**

**SORRY FOR MAKING THIS CHAPTER SO DAMN SHORT.**

**I AM A LAZY BITCH OK. **

** OK IN ALL SERIOUSNESS, CRITIQUE MY POS CALLED MY WRITING. I WANNA IMPROVE DAMMIT.**


	13. Author's Note yoooo

**YO, KERMIT HERE.**

**I'M NOT GOING TO BE WRITING ANY MORE CHAPTERS.**

**I MEAN LIKE, ANY FULL CHAPTERS. NO MORE CHAPTERS SIGNED, WRITTEN BY KERMIT.**

**I DON'T HAVE THE FUCKING MOTIVATION NOR INSPIRATIONS AND AAUUGGHHHHH**

**I /WILL/ HOWEVER, HELP OUT RIVER FROM TIME TO TIME.**

**SO YEAH, NOT DISAPPEARING FOR GOOD.**


End file.
